prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley Charles
| birth_place = USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The Court of Kansas City (as "Sir" Bradley Charles) | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Bradley Charles (January 16, 1984) is an American professional wrestler who mostly wrestles throughout the independent wrestling territories of the central United States under the ring names of Bradley Charles and Sir Bradley Charles and "Showcase" Bradley Charles. He is best known for his work in 3XWrestling and Metro Pro Wrestling. Career Charles trained at Lance Storm's Storm Wrestling Academy (SWA) in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. He began his professional in-ring career in 2009. Independent Circuit (2009-Present) Bradley Charles debuted officially in the Canadian-based promotion Premier Championship Wrestling (PCW). He wrestled his first two singles matches during the months of November and December 2009, losing his debut match against Scott Justice on November 5, at PCW Hellbound. Charles won his second PCW match against Anderson Tyson Moore at PCW Seasons Beatings on December 10. On March 20, 2010, Charles wrestled for Saint Louis Anarchy (SLA) (also known as Lethal Wrestling Alliance (LWA) against Mat Fitchett losing to Fitchett. He then wrestled his second (and last match for) SLA match at LWA Circus Maximus VII on July 17, against Jeremy Wyatt. On March 21, Charles wrestled for IWA Mid-South in a losing match effort to Mike Sydal. Other promotions Charles wrestled for during the 2010 year included Pro Wrestling Epic on April 17, in a winning match against Sean Vincent. Charles wrestled the following month for Juggalo Championship Wrestling (JCW) in losing match against Corporal Robinson at JCW Happy Daze Tour: Tag 9. The following month of June, saw Charles compete in his first National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) match in a joint promotion of Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA (ZERO1 USA) and Metro Pro Wrestling at the June 7, MPW taping. On September 10, Charles defeated Matt Cage in a match for Pro Wrestling Next (PWN) at PWN Genesis. Pro Wrestling Phoenix (2010-2012) Charles wrestled for Pro Wrestling Phoenix during March 2010. He wrestled mostly in singles matches up until August 21, when he competed in the 2010 Phoenix Challenge 15-Man Royal Rumble at PWP Battle Of The Phoenix '10: Return To Kirn. Charles would then wrestle in a series of singles and special matches involving multiple competitors at once in the ring including ladder fatal four-ways and traditional fatal four-ways. Charles won his first title in PWP on February 18, 2012 by defeating the PWP Heavyweight Champion Matty Star at PWP There Will Be Blood. He wrestled his last match in PWP on August 18 in a losing effort to Derek Cornell at PWP Phoenix Rising II. 3XWrestling (2010-Present) Charles began working for 3XWrestling during February 2010. His first match was a singles match against Domino Rivera at 3XW Reign Of Terror on February 5. Charles later challenged unsuccessfully for the Cruiserweight Championship against Jimmy Rockwell on April 2, at 3XW Spring Showdown. On May 7, Charles participated in a 25-Man Gauntlet for the Gold Battle Royal at 3XW Over The Top. On June 4, Charles teamed with Jon West in a successful tag match against team Sexy And Smooth (AJ Smooth and Ryan Slade) at 3XW Downtown Destruction II. On August 6, Charles competed in a six-way match for the 3XW Pure Wrestling Championship against the champion Jimmy Rockwell and five other men including Aaron Masterson, Casanova, Hunter Matthews, Ryan Slade at 3XW King Of Des Moines 2010. At 3XW Halloween Horror IV, on October 1, Charles joined a Number 1 Contendership Battle Royal, with the eventual winner being Ryan Slade. During the closing months of 2010, Charles worked in various tag team and elimination-styled matches before going a more singular path the following year. On May 27, 2011, at 3XW Over The Top 2, Charles unsuccessfully challenged for the 3XW Heavyweight Championship against Brian Ash. Two months later on July 29, Charles won first title match for the 3XW Pures Wrestling Championship against Zach Thompson at 3XW Six Year Anniversary Show. He held the championship during the course of six months before being defeated by Arik Cannon at 3XW November Knockout 3 on November 25. During the early and mid months of 2012, Charles mainly wrestled singles and tag team matches. During the fall months, Charles became partners with Mark Sterling, wrestling under the team name of The Kansas City Killers. Metro Pro Wrestling (2010-Present) On June 7, 2010, Charles appeared on a taping for Metro Pro Wrestling. On January 8, 2011, at a MPW show, Charles challenged Mark Sterling for the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship. Although he lost to Sterling for the title, he did gain a win during the second match of the show. On March 5, Charles challenged Mark Sterling for the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort but won their consecutive match in a special Loser Leaves MPW For A Month contest. On the July 9, taping of MPW, Charles joined forces with Jeremy Wyatt to challenge the tag team champions Heroes For Hire (Jimmy Rockwell and Zach Thompson). During the September 16 MPW taping, Charles unsuccessfully challenged Tyler Cook for the NWA Kansas Heavyweight Championship. On November 5, Charles and Cook embarked on a string of matches styled as a Best of Three Series. Charles won the first match, before on December 10, Cook won against Charles, tying their scores before losing to Charles on February 4, 2012 for the NWA Kansas Heavyweight Championship. On May 5, Charles joined a Metro Proyale (battle royal) for the vacant MPW Heavyweight Championship, eventually resulting in Dingo winning the contest. From July until December, Charles successfully defended the Kansas Heavyweight Championship before losing the title to Mike Sydal on the December 8 MPW taping. On February 2, 2013, Charles wrestled in an unsuccessful triple-threat match for the MPW Kansas Heavyweight Championship against the champion Mike Sydal and Mark Sterling. On that same night, Charles challenged for the MPW Heavyweight Championship against Jeremy Wyatt. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' *'Signature moves' **Northern Lights Suplex *'Nicknames' **''Showtime'' **''Showcase'' *'Teams and stables' **Kansas City Killers – with Mark Sterling Championships and Accomplishments *'Metro Pro Wrestling' **MPW Kansas Heavyweight Champion *'Pro Wrestling Phoenix' **PWP Heavyweight Champion *'3XWrestling' **3XW Pure Wrestling Champion External links *Bradley Charles Profile on 3XWrestling *Bradley Charles Profile on CageMatch.net *Bradley Charles on MetroPro Wrestling *Bradley Charles on FaceBook Category:1984 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling current roster Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Metro Pro Wrestling current roster Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers